


Confessions

by DutchInsanity



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchInsanity/pseuds/DutchInsanity





	

The Gryffindor change room is in chaos as the Quidditch team barges in with a cacophony of hooting and cheering. It had been another spectacular win against Slytherin (after a nearly five hour long game) and spirits were high.  
James and Y/N joined in the loud victory chants as they get bumped around by the crowd. Everyone's eager to change and get back to the common room for another epic victory party.  
James hurries to strip from his gear and change into his casual attire. When he's ready he looks for Y/N and spots her ducking out the door.  
"Y/N!" He calls but his voice is washed away by the loud singing of his teammates.  
The boy battles his way through the team until he spills through the door into the quickly darkening world outside. The moon was already high in the sky and the grounds were lit in a silvery glow. "Y/N? Where'd you go?" James wonders aloud, not seeing the girl anywhere.  
He starts wandering toward the castle and halts when he turns a corner.  
Two figures are standing in the shadow of the stadium, one distinctly male and the other, shorter one is Y/N.  
James is about to call out to her when he notices that the guy is in the emerald green robes of Slytherin.  
Curiosity drives him to tug his invisibility cloak from his bag and sling it over himself to watch the scene play out.  
"You played well today." The Slytherin guy says with an admiring look at the girl before him.  
She snorts. "When _don't_ I?"  
"Are all Gryffindors this arrogant?" He asks in amusement.  
"Believe it or not, I'm one of the lesser arrogant ones."  
"Well what you lack in arrogance you certainly make up for in looks."  
"Ever the charmer, Rosier." She smirks.  
"You love it." He wraps an arm around her shoulders and gives her a quick kiss on the mouth.  
James stumbles away from the scene in shock. There she was, one of the purest Gryffindors ever.  
And she's locking lips with the damn enemy.

==

That night's festivities are wasted on James.  
At first he tried to enjoy the party waging around him by downing a few alcoholic drinks but the usual buzz didn't come.  
Instead he found himself growing angrier by the second, the image of Y/N and Rosier kissing was constantly flashing through his mind.  
"Prongs!" Her voice calls, sounding clearly over the noise.  
No surprise, her voice is always the first one he hears. Someone jumps on his back and the sound of her giggles fill his ears. "We won! Why do you look so grumpy?" She slurs amidst her constant laughter, the girl was clearly intoxicated.  
"I'm not grumpy, you're grumpy." He teases, swiping the drink from her hand and downing the rest.  
"I'm not grumpy!" She gasps, dropping from his back and wrapping both arms around his waist, fitting against his side perfectly.  
Y/N had always been a cuddly drunk, it was one of James' favourite things about her. Under normal circumstances he would consider it the cutest thing in the world. But he just couldn't shake that damn image from his mind. It's that thought that drives him to slip from her grasp and put some distance between them.  
"You're very drunk though, I'm cutting you off."  
"Why are you being such a buzz kill!" She complains, scrunching up her face in anger.  
Dear god she's adorable.  
"Because I'm annoyed."  
She gasps in shock. " _NO_! What's wrong?"  
"Why don't you go ask Rosier? Or were you too busy shoving your tongue down his throat." He mutters bitterly.  
" _What the fuck?_ " An accusatory voice sounds from behind James.  
Sirius stepped toward Y/N, a bottle lowering from his wet lips. "Did I hear that right? You're hooking up with _Evan Rosier_?"  
"Well yeah, he's my boyfriend silly." She says with a giggle, slipping the bottle from Sirius' frozen fingers and disappearing into the crowd.

==

Y/N and Rosier soon became the biggest gossip in Hogwarts, after all, they were defying the natural rivalry between their two houses.  
It wasn't that people liked them being together, they were just a shock to the social pyramid.  
And there was one group of four boy in particular who hated the couple more than anything.  
Ironically, Y/N's best friends became the people she just _couldn't_ talk to.

==

"Hey guys!" Y/N tested when she sat beside them at dinner.  
It had been nearly a month since the news had come out and tensions were still high. The girl wasn't upset or disappointed, heck she wasn't even surprised. She knew just how much they disliked the thought of associating with a Slytherin.  
"Evening love." Remus responded with a wide grin, he was the only one who didn't seem too upset about the ordeal.  
Not that he would speak to her if Rosier was around. "How was Quidditch practice?" Remus continued, acting as if he couldn't see the accusatory glares the other boys were sending him.  
"Brutal. A stray bludger clocked me, near snapped my arm in two. I just had to spend the last hour in the hospital wing." As she talked James cast her a concerned look that she and Remus pretended not to notice.  
"But you're okay now?" The brown haired boy asked, brows furrowed in worry.  
"Oh yeah." She raised her formerly broken arm and tapped it. "All better and ready to destroy Hufflepuff."  
"You gonna start screwing one of them instead?" Peter snaps. There's a clattering sound as Sirius' fork drops to the table and he stares at Peter. "What?"  
"Wormtail, you can be mad at her but we are _not_ implying that she's a slag." James snaps and hits him upside the head.  
"Awe, you guys still love me." Y/N cheers.  
Sirius and Remus exchange looks like they have some kind of inside joke. Peter rubs his head bitterly. James rolls his eyes but offers a reluctant smile which quickly disappears when someone's hand clamps down on Y/N's shoulder.  
Evan announces himself with a somewhat forced cheerfulness in his tone. "Hey hotness, wanna come sit with me?"  
She looks between her boyfriend and her friends but the guys have all withdrawn into cold glares and the moment is gone. Remus gives her an apologetic look but makes no move to contradict his friends' opinions.  
"Sure babe."  
Once Y/N is gone Remus turns on the others. "When is this childish act going to end?"  
"When she dumps Rosier's ass and comes back to us." Sirius responds nonchalantly.  
"What if she doesn't?"  
"She will." James snaps. "She has to." He adds to himself.  
"Why would she? Look how happy she is."  
The entire group looks across at the Slytherin table where Y/N and Rosier are feeding each other dessert and exchanging kisses.  
"I'm not hungry anymore." James mumbles grumpily and shoves away from the table, stalking off out of the hall.  
"When do you think he'll tell her?" Sirius snickers.  
Peter looks up, cheeks bulging with food. "Tell her what?"  
Remus sighs and pats his head like he would a small boy. "Oh Wormie, you sweet, stupid child."

==

That evening James finally decides that he's had enough.  
He misses his sarcastic, fiery and just all round perfect best friend.  
"Have you guys seen Y/N?" James asks the group of Gryffindor girls sitting in the common room.  
They all giggle and one of them tells him to check her room.  
He makes his way upstairs, disarming the charms in place to keep boys out as easily as breathing. He was so used to making this journey he could do it with his eyes closed.  
Which is why it came as a shock to him when he realised he'd walked right past her room. The boy retraces his steps and opens the door without knocking, as usual.  
Oh how he regrets that one small detail.  
"JAMES WHAT THE FUCK!" Y/N screams.  
"FUCKING HELL PISS OFF!"Evan cries, moving to cover Y/N's naked body with the blanket. A move that isn't effective seeing as she's sat on top of him.  
"PUT YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES ON, AND COME WITH ME." James bellows, trying his damn best to keep his eyes from roaming her body.  
"PISS OFF JAMES WE'RE BUSY."  
"Y/N, I SWEAR TO GODRIC."  
"DUDE GET OUT!"  
He obliges, backing out and shutting the door.

==

Half an hour later Y/N appears to walk Evan out and finds James waiting for them in the hall.  
He patiently waits for Evan to leave before grabbing Y/N by the hand and leading her down the hall and through a door.  
It's clearly an unused classroom because the desks are blanketed in thick layers of dust and old parchment litters the floor.  
"James if you're planning on giving me 'the talk' then save your breath, Sirius beat you to it."  
"I want you to break up with Rosier."  
She blinks.  
He glares at her stubbornly.  
"You're joking right?"  
"For once, I'm not."  
She laughs and buries her face in her hands to compose herself. "You have had a problem with Evan since day one." She lifts her head to look at him. "Now you're actually standing here and telling me to _break up_ with my boyfriend because of your personal grudge? Just because he's a Slytherin doesn't mean he's a bad person!" Her voice rises with each word until she's yelling at him, face reddening in anger.  
James yells back, just as angry as she is. "I don't give a rat's ass if he's a 'good person.' I'm sick of seeing his bloody hands all over you!"  
"CAN YOU DROP THE PROTECTIVE ACT FOR FIVE MINUTES AND SEE THAT HE ACTUALLY MAKES ME HAPPY?"  
"I DON'T CARE HOW HAPPY HE MAKES YOU HE ISN'T-"  
"ISN'T WHAT? GO AHEAD SAY IT! HE ISN'T A GRYFFINDOR! THAT'S IT, ISN'T IT?" Tears are running freely down her face now and she wipes them away in a fury before continuing in a quieter but just as angry tone. "That's what you were going to say. You can't possibly imagine me being happy with a Slytherin."  
He shakes his head. "That's not true. I don't care that he's a Slytherin." Y/N takes in the sight before her. His black hair was messy from the times he'd run his hands through it, an action she wasn't sure he was aware of. His eyes were blazing behind his glasses, burning into her in a way that made her knees weak. His jaw was clenched, making his already defined jawline stand out even more. This boy had been her best friend for years and not once before had there been something they couldn't tell each other.  
"You know what James, I'm sick of this. I've been patient with you, hoping that you'll get over your issues for my sake but clearly, I was wrong. If you don't tell me, right now, what your _damn_ issue is with my boyfriend then I'm leaving."  
"HE ISN'T ME!" James says in a rough, desperate voice. "I can't take it anymore. I can't sit on the side every day and watch you fall for him. I don't want to lose you without telling you how I feel. Seeing you with him just now finally did it. I don't want anyone but me seeing you like that." With every word he moves closer until he's standing right in front of the girl. "I know I could make you so much happier than he does, all you have to do is say the words."  
He lifts his hand and brushes his fingers along her cheek. Y/N winces slightly and covers his hand with her own as if to brush him off but instead she leans into his touch.  
The simple gesture urges James on and he tilts his head towards her. "Now would be a good time to stop me." He whispers, hovering his lips over hers so close that when he speaks she can feel them brush against her.  
"Kiss me." She breathes, tangling her fingers in his soft black hair.  
"Gladly."  
Their mouths connect and it's like fireworks are exploding around them. She's fully aware of how his lips move with hers, how his hand moves down her body to wrap around her waist. This is _James_. James is kissing her. James is holding her like this. And it feels _incredible_.  
The image of Evan flashes behind her closed eyes and she breaks the kiss, swelling with guilt.  
James looks down at her with a satisfied smile while they both catch their breath.  
"I can't be here anymore." She stammers and rushes from the classroom, leaving the black haired boy staring after her in confusion.

==

The following morning James enters his first class with a huge happy smile on his face, a smile that grows when he sees Y/N enter the room.  
Followed by none other than Evan Rosier. And the happy mood quickly turns into a bitter cloud.  
The couple takes their spot at their usual desk, arms around each other and sneaking kisses when the professor isn't looking.  
Each kiss feels like a knife stabbing into his heart but James finds it impossible to look away.  
As if she can sense his gaze on her, Y/N turns to look at her and their eyes meet.  
The perfect Y/E/C in her eyes makes his heart ache. The way her Y/H/C hair fell down her shoulders seemed to beg him to run his fingers through it.  
But he can't. Because of a goddamn _Slytherin_.  
She looks away quickly, when she sees the anger in his hazel eyes but not before he recognises the flash of guilt.

==

The rest of the day passes in a grey blur and bitter, depressive thoughts. The only person willing to put up with James' sullen mood is Remus.  
Which is how the two of them ended up walking to dinner together.  
Their silent journey is interrupted by the sound of yelling followed by a cry of pain.  
"That's Y/N!" James cries, taking off in the direction the yelling came from with Remus hot on his heels.  
They burst through the entrance to a secret passage and find Y/N and Evan facing each other.  
Both of them look angry. The side of Y/N's face is red and a few pinpricks of tears swell at the corner of her eyes.  
"What the fuck is going on here?" James growls, moving towards Rosier only to be held back by Remus.  
"We're over Evan." Y/N says coldly, obviously feeling braver with the arrival of her friends.  
"And I'm saying we're not."  
"Did you _hit her_?!" James' eyes are wide and he struggles against Remus. "Moony let me go!"  
"S'not your fight, Prongs." Remus states. Although he himself is clearly on edge he knows that Y/N is more than capable of taking care of herself.  
"Oh shove off, Potter. Can't you see we're busy?" Rosier growls, eyes narrowed at the boys.  
"No, we're done here." Y/N declares and turns away from her now ex-boyfriend.  
"What the fuck Y/N?" He calls, reaching toward her.  
"Don't touch me."  
"C'mon babe, it's not like you could ever get anyone better than me."  
Her eyes dart to James unwillingly which doesn't pass by unnoticed.  
" _Him_? You're dumping me for Potter?"  
James smiles despite the tense situation. Rosier raises his hand to run through his hair and Y/N flinches again.  
James sees her reaction and his heart skips a beat. She thought he was going to hit her.  
Which could only mean that this wasn't the first time he'd done it.  
"Moony. I'm going to need you to let me go now." James growls, eyes glued on Rosier with nothing but pure hatred.  
Remus seems to sense the urgency in his tone, that or he's scared of James injuring him. Either way his strong grip on the boy's forearms slackens.  
Before Remus' arms have dropped James has landed a well aimed punch to Rosier's face.  
" _James_!" Y/N gasps as James pulls his fist back for another punch. And another. "James stop it!" Rosier's mouth is spilling blood, his nose is bent at an odd angle but for some reason he doesn't try to fight back.  
"Prongs." Remus steps in, grabbing James' arm in a strong grip. "He's had enough mate."  
Rosier takes his chance and runs off, leaving the three of them alone.  
"What in Merlin's name was that?" Y/N shrieks. "Violence is never the answer! I thought you knew better than that! What is _wrong_ with you?!"  
He waits patiently for her to finish, a small smile on his face the whole time. "Are you done?"  
She nods and lets out a long breath. "I'm done."  
"Good." He says and grabs her waist, pulling her body against his and kissing her.


End file.
